The present invention relates to a vehicular heat exchanger, particularly to a louvered fin for a heat exchanger, which has (a) a corrugated strip having planar and connecting portions that are alternately arranged to make a corrugation and (b) a plurality of louvers formed in each planar portion such that the louvers are arranged in a lateral direction, to a heat exchanger having such louvered fin, and to a method for producing such heat exchanger.
In an automotive water-cooled engine, a heat exchanger such as radiator is disposed at a front position in an engine room, and this radiator serves to cool an engine cooling water. As generally known, this radiator has a pair of tanks (headers), a plurality of tubes extending between the tanks, and a plurality of fins each being disposed between two adjacent tubes. At the position of each fin, a heat exchange is conducted between air flowing through the fins and the cooling water passing through the tube.